Hermione's New Friend
by glowqueen21
Summary: What if there was another girl in the group other than Hermione...Charlotte, This will continue throughout the book plot with new OC's and a few additional plot lines coming in past year 2. Better than the Summary.


Hermione's New Friend

I know theres something different about her, strange things happen when she's teased by the other students things that look suspiciously like accidental magic. I have been paying more attention to the girl with bushy brown hair ever since our last science class when a beaker shattered right after some other kids were teasing her about getting the answers right. I can take what they say it's not hard to tell who the smartest people in school are I can take most of the things that people say but unfortunately she can't.

We're currently in PE the class that I despise A. because I hate sport and B because most of the activities we play involve pairs so I always have to go with one of the left overs. I know I should make more of an effort to make new friends at this school but I know that at the end of this summer I will be off to Hogwarts I only had to make it through today and I would be home free. Today we are playing dodgeball because it's the last day of term and we were just doing our own private warm up games. I looked around the gymnasium and saw that some kids were teasing Hermione again I was starting to make my way over when all of a sudden the dodge balls in the room started to levitate and strike down the groups of students that were in front of her. Definitely accidental magic I wonder if she knew surely if her parents were magical they would have taught her how to control or at least subdue so of the effects, I didn't get much time to ponder the thought because before I knew it Hermione was in tears and running for the bathroom.

Seeing that no one else was following her I darted in the same direction that the upset bushy haired girl had previously headed in before, I didn't know her before but I had decided it would be terrible to be alone especially if she didn't know about magic. I opened the door and could hear quiet sobs coming from one of the stalls. I called out Hermione but there was no answer just the sound of stifled sobs and small chocks. I slid down the door to the stall and whispered that it was okay. Still silence echoed through the bathroom.

"It's okay you know, what you did I mean" I said basically to the door itself.

"I don't know what you mean I didn't do any of that!" she responds. Well it's better than silence.

"I know you did, and your not alone, there are others like you"

The was a pause and then the sound of a stall lock opening. Hermione was curled in a ball with her head in her lap I tentatively walked over and sat beside the girl so as not to startle her and wrapped an arm around her and told her that it was okay.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day we both stood up and she whispered a "thank-you" and then walked off both pretending like this never happened, however I was sure I would see her again. I was just about to walk out the door when I thought for a moment, Aunt Minnie (aka my godmother aka Proffessor McGonnagal) told me they were visiting the muggle borns tonight. I was so sure that Hermione was a witch I didn't see any harm in my action so I turned back around to face her and looked her straight in the eye, "It will be okay just wait until tonight" With that I left out the door happy that I had done my good deed.

-LINE BREAK-

"Mum! I'm Home!" I called hearing my voice echo through our two story house, knowing she would be home however I know dad would still be at work at the ministry as it is only 4. Mums a potion mistress so she works from home down in the potions cellar.

"How was your day Char" I hear from the kitchen so I follow through the dinning hall to meet my mother.

"Good I had PE again today so thats always a downer but it was the last day of primary school so I can't complain, what about you?"

"Good just a quiet day with basic potions for the local hospital dreamless sleep and pain potions" I sat on the stools at the floating island bench in the centre of our kitchen while mum placed a freshly baked cookie on the counter. Finally my curiosity gets the better of me and I ask mum about when the muggle borns are told about Hogwarts, having already received my letter I already knew that I was going off to Hogwarts on september one.

As suspected she told me that Minnie was doing the rounds tonight as well as Professor Flitwick, thats good at least I didn't lead Hermione astray, unless of course she isn't attending Hogwarts in which case I have given her false hope.

I went to bed that night letting my mind wander to tomorrows trip to Diagon Ally to get my school books!

**Okay so this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter Fanfiction. The rest of the chapters will be longer this was more of an intro as to how Hermione and Charlotte knew each other before Hogwarts. Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
